


Mirror always tells the truth

by TerryDraven



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Filbrick Pines Is A Jerk, Ford Pines is a Good Brother, Gen, Young Ford Pines, Young Stan Pines, insecure Stanley Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryDraven/pseuds/TerryDraven
Summary: Stan Pines was always insecure, notheless he knew that he could be charming. Few times he had harder times about his insecurities than before.(tags will be edited)
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mirror always tells the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse some misspelling and typos.  
> If you like my fanfics kudos and coments are welcome <3 .

**1970- New Jersey, Glass shard beach, Stanley Pines was 16 years old.  
** Stan was standing shirtless in front of tall mirror in the room he shared with his twin. Ford was somewhere in library or doing whatever nerd thing and their parents weren't home, so Stan had absolute privacy. He sighed turning to see his own profile, A bit round soft belly was sticking out. His hand slowly patted hairy pudgy stomach.  
 _Filbrick Pines watched his son's boxing lesson. Ford sat next to him reading so godforsaken book not really minding his surrounding. Stan walked to them slumping next to his brother.  
"You are too hotheaded and fat for boxing, Stan," said with usual poker face Filbrick. Stan could barely answer,short of breath because of long excise. He only nodded to show that he'd heard father, who had already left. Young boy bend over, elbows resting on his knees.  
"Stan?" Ford's voice interrupted Stan's exhausted breathing. "He... didn't mean it. You know him." "He DID meant it, that's him... And he is right," mumbled Stan. He stood up and went to punch boxing bag again. He was in the gym longer than was his normal training, attacking that bag until his whole body hurt and his breathing was ragged and shallow. Hands numb and shaky, thighs hurting from hopping around the bag._  
Not nice words to hear from his own dad. He tried to suck in his belly. It turned out to be stupid and useless idea. Stomach was still soft, a bit rounder above the hem of his boxers. "Dumb, useless and fat!" grumbled Stan with frustrated punch into big wardrobe. He clenched a bit his abdominal muscles. No six pack, no flat stomach... To the record he had strong muscles, just hidden under delicate layer of fat. He was good boxer-but not in his father's eyes.  
Door creaked and into the room stormed Ford with excited smile on his face: "Lee! I've found..." His eyes saw frustrated Stan leaning on the wardrobe next to big mirror.  
"Did something happen?" asked Ford out of nowhere looking worried. He anxiously fixed glasses on his nose.  
"Nothin'," mumbled Stan. He grabbed some old t-shirt with stripes, dressed and flopped on his own bed. "What's up brainiac? Didcha find something cool?" His eyes were empty even thou he was smiling. His usual mischievous grin, but it looked fake and somehow sad.  
"No! Well yes, but... What's wrong Stanley? You look gloomy, cheerless. That's not your normal attitude." Older twin sat next to Stan. He slowly scooted closer to his brother.  
"It's stupid. Nothin' amazin'," said Stanley turning on his side.  
"Hey i 've told you about my problems too. Even about that i can't understand to girls!" Ford wasn't trying to push Stan, he only didn't know how to help. His brother was more emotional less logical, he always needed to talk out his troubles. Otherwise he just sat somewhere alone in silence thinking about it again and again, until he cried his heart out. Stan sat up, laying his head on Ford's shoulder. It was bony and thin. Uncomfortable pillow. So he lifted his head again and groaned: "I said it's stupid bro. Dad called me fat again. 'm just big sissy, nothing more."  
"You're not fat! You're in great shape, Stanley!" said Ford with unexpected force. He turned to face his brother: "Listen, muscles don't have to show! You are not a body-builder, you are a boxer and damn strong to your age. And this," he gently poked Stan's belly covered with fabric of t-shirt, "this is needed. What if you fell sick? Remember when you couldn't hold even water down?! You have to be a bit round, maybe we are twins but body-types are a bit different."   
"Ya're saying that only because ya're jealous, that i can pick ya up, nerd," smiled Stan and sneakily grabbed Ford's waist. He lifted up his twin and moved perplexed Ford on the other side of the bed.  
"Now, tell me poindexter-What didcha find?" smile Stan. It was still a bit sad smile, but that usual spark in his eyes came back. But sometimes he glanced at the mirror with slightly disappointed look.


End file.
